


Meet together on Christmas

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Modern SenGen [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone ganging up against Senkuu, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ishigami family, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu despite his brilliance, sometimes says the dumbest things like,“For Christmas, you want to meet my family?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, minor background relationships - Relationship
Series: Modern SenGen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Meet together on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> How will the first Christmas with the Ishigami family playout for Gen?  
> _  
> Ahhhhhh! Holiday domestic fluff? Yes please (⺣◡⺣)♡*

Anyone could tell you it was nerve-racking to meet your significant other parents let alone their whole family. Well anyone sane could tell you that. Senkuu despite his brilliance, sometimes says the dumbest things like,

“For Christmas, you want to meet my family?”

Gen almost choked on the cola he was drinking. It wasn’t a “Hey do you want to meet my parents on like some random date,” No this was a “hey I want you to meet my whole family on Christmas”.

“I- I am sorry Senkuu-chan. Can you repeat that?” Gen asked, putting down the cola from his lips.

“Do you want to have Christmas with my family?” Senkuu bluntly asked again, still reading a book like it was nothing.

Gen on the other hand needs a second to process. He and Senkuu’s relationship had gotten to that point where meeting the parents was going to happen sooner or later. Just Gen never thought he would first meet them at Christmas. From what he heard from Senkuu his dad, Byakuya, was a retired astronaut, his stepmom was the Lillian Weinberg, two stepsisters: Kohaku and Ruri, a younger sister named Suika, a craftsman grandpa named Kaseki, and two adult twin cousins, Kinro and Ginro. Gen felt kinda bad that’s all he knew about them but being a mentalist didn’t give him a lot of free time.

“What’s with the look?” Senkuu asked

“Huh?” Gen realized he had been staring off into space. “Oh, nothing Senkuu-chan. Just, you do realize you’re asking me to meet your family on such an important holiday right?”

“Ya, why else would I ask?” Senkuu put.

“Oh just checking,” Gen hesitated.

“Do you not want to?” Senkuu replied.

“Hey, I never said that!” Gen stammered“Just nervous that’s all. This is your family we’re talking about. Might not be a such a big deal to you Senkuu-chan but stuff like that is nerve-racking to people like me,”

“You act like they’re going to bite,” Senkuu sneered .

“If they raised you they might,” Gen teased. “But I’ll have to check with my manager and make sure I am free on Christmas,”

Of course, Gen was booked to perform on Christmas eve, giving him little time to spend with Senkuu, but luckily on Christmas day, he was free for a dinner. 

Senkuu and Gen stood outside of the door to Senkuu’s childhood apartment. Both him and Senku had gifts in hand for everyone. Gen could hear to laugher and cheers from inside already. Almost felt like he was barging in.

“I know this is a silly question but do you think they’ll like me?”Gen asked’.

“Hmh. probably not. It took me months to like you mentalist,” Senkuu jeered.

“Rude!” Gen pouted.

“But, really,” Senkuu started “Knowing them and how sentimental they are they will like you,” 

Senkuu knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds but the door opened to a blonde lady with very long blonde hair and very pale skin.

“Oh welcome,” The woman said.

“Hey Rei,” Senkuu replied “Sorry if we’re late,” Senkuu handed the lady the gifts in his hands.

“It’s not a problem. The others are the living room,” The woman informed them. “I can take those,” The woman pointed to the bags Gen was holding. Gen gladly handed the heavy bags to the lady. She didn’t even seem phased by the weight.

The two took off their shoes in the doorway.

“Senkuu chan who was what?” Gen asked confused “I never heard you talk about a Rei,”

“Oh? Just a robot my dad made after he got back home from space,” Senkuu answered like that was totally normal.

“A robot? Gezzz even you’re family is brilliant huh?” Gen sighed.

“Hey, Senkuu get in here!” An older man's voice called.

“Ya ya old man,” Senkuu groaned with a smile on his face.

Gen still a bit nervous took Senkuu’s hand and walked into the living room where everyone else was. The room was full of life as everyone was talking and having fun but that seemed to be at a halt for a second when everyone saw that Senkuu brought someone with him. If with was some cheap Christmas comedy Gen would have laughed so hard at the scene before him. It felt so awkward and like he was totally out of place.

“Excuse the intrusion,” Gen said.

Everyone was still a bit quiet before,

“So that’s the mentalist boyfriend you won’t shut up about man?” A guy with brown hair held up with a hairband asked.

“Of course it is Chrome,” A blonde girl in a ponytail pointed out.

“Kohaku cut it out,” Another blonde girl jokingly scolded the other.

“Hey hey now, You’re going to scare him off now,” A middle-age man laughed. “We’re glad you could make it Gen,”

The evening was full of stories and the whole family just ganging up to embarrass Senkuu. Kohaku, Ginro, and Kinro had stories about how weak Senkuu was in high school gym. Byakuya and Lillian had no storage of stories about the power going out because of Senkuu. Kaseki had a bunch of storied of how little Senkuu always seemed to manage to break a test tube or two. Ruri and her boyfriend, Chrome, told Gen about the time Senkuu had finished his finals so fast he just took a nap. Even Suika turned on her big brother and told Gen about the time Senkuu tried to make ramen. With each story, he could see Senkuu get more and more embarrassed even though he tried to hide it.

“I swear we have 100s of tales of dumb stuff Senkuu used to do,” Ruri laughed.

“I was a kid I was bound to make a few mistakes,” Senkuu pointed out.

“You act like you still don’t do them,” Kohaku sneered.

“Sorry man but you kinda do,” Chrome laughed along.

“Whatever,” Senkuu groaned looking away. “Just hurry up with dinner,”

Gen couldn’t help but laugh at his embarrassed boyfriend.

“Aww come on Senkuu-chan. I wanted to hear more stories,” Gen jokingly whined

“No way,” Senkuu sighed getting up.

“We’ll tell you more next time,” Kaseki whispered.

“Please,” Gen laughed.

Everyone sat around a table with a platter of fried chicken and salad with some sponge cake off kitchen counters for desert.

“Hey Gen what’s it like meaning a mentalist?’ Suika asked.

“hmh? Well, it’s not easy work I can assure you,” Gen commented “I am lucky I was even free today,”

“Really?” Suika asked.

“Yup feels like I am working 24/7,” Gen sighed.

“Like Santa?” Suika asked, her eyes lighting up.

Gen turned to look at Senkuu. Senkuu just nodded at him and gave him they “play along with it” look.

“No, I think Santa works more than I do Suika-chan,” Gen played along.

“But san-” Ginro started to say before Kinro quickly elbowed him to shut him up.

“Hey no fighting at the table boys,” Lillian said bringing the cake over.

“Sorry Aunt Lillian,” They said in unison.

The rest of the night was full of chatter and jokes. So much so the time seemed to fly right by Gen. around 10 pm was everyone called it a night.

“Again, thank you for having me,” Gen thanked Byakuya and Lillian.

“It’s not a problem. Feel free to drag Senkuu here more often,” Byakuya whispered to Gen

“If there is a cake I will gladly drag him here,” Gen replied nogging Senkuu and little.

“Drive safe you two,” Lillian said as Senkuu and Gen left.

“So what you think of your son’s first boyfriend,” Lillian teased.

“I just glad he found someone,” Byakuya said somberly “Because of his attitude I didn’t think it possible,” Byakuya added clearly back in a joking mood.

“You and me both,”

Senkuu and Gen held each other’s hands making their way to the car in the snow.

“I think you’re family liked me,” Gen innocently pointed out.

“Oh ha ha,” Senkuu sarcastically replied, “They just had to remember all the dumb stuff I did in the last 20 years didn’t they?”

“Aww I thought it was cute Senkuu-chan,” Gen smiled leaning on Senkuu’s shoulder.

“Ya sure whatever,” Senkuu groaned.

“Hey,” Gen leaned in and lightly kissed Senkuu’s lips. “Next time you can tell them all about my embarrassing stories,”

Senkuu laughed a bit. “You taste like fried chicken you know?”

“Hey you do too!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah! I love Christmas so much! the food, family, Christmas sweets! and I know it's only September but leave me alone! (￣^￣)  
> If anyone has any ideas for Fics feel free to tell me! ⚈ ̫ ⚈  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
